


Cats are Menaces

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes issues like this very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats are Menaces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Snowballed From There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491706) by [TechnicalTragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy). 



> Well what do you know, I finally continued something! This was, in part, inspired by the fact that I got a new kitten and she is a terror sometimes. But I also was just in the mood to write domestic Avengers with their pets.

"Steve!" Tony calls, irritated. After a few moments of not getting an answer, he huffs and tries again, "Steve!" he yells, louder.

"I don't think Master Rogers can hear you, sir. You designed the workshop to be soundproof," JARVIS tells him, and Tony sighs.

"Can you get him for me? Thanks, you're a peach."

"Right away, sir," JARVIS says, and after a brief silence comes back. "I have informed Master Rogers of your need for him."

Sure enough, Steve comes down the stairs minutes later, Snowball cradled in his arms. "Tony?"

"Your little monster chewed up some of my wiring," Tony tells him, jabbing a finger at the cat.

Steve frowns and holds Snowball closer to him. "No, he didn't. Snowball's a good boy, he knows not to do that. Maybe it was Jarl, you know he loves to come in here and mess stuff up."

Tony glares at him, and turns to his table, picking up a pair of tweezers and extracting something from the gnawed-on wires. "Then what do you call this?" Tony asks, brandishing the tweezers at him.

Steve looks from it to Tony and back again. "Um, tweezers?"

Tony scowls. "No. This is a hair, Steve. A cat hair, which is the same color as Snowball's fur."

Steve sighs and hitches Snowball up to look in his eyes. "Did you chew up Uncle Tony's wires?" he asks.

Snowball meows and stretches his neck to lick Steve's nose.

Steve nods, and returns Snowball to his previous position cuddled to Steve's chest. "He says he didn't do it."

Tony gives him a dry look. "So now you talk to animals, too. And, really? Uncle Tony?"

Steve frowns slightly. "What, you don't like it? What else would you be? Maybe Grandpa Tony?"

Tony pouts at him. "You're one to talk. You're ninety years old, Steve."

"Then you should learn to respect your elders. Snowball didn't do it. If you found a white hair in your wires, maybe it came from your own head."

Tony's free hand flew to his hair. "I do not have any grey hairs. I pay good money to make sure I don't."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Mhm, alright then. If you're done accusing my cat of crimes he didn't commit, we have a playdate to get to."

Tony's brow crinkles. "Who are you going on a playdate with?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but, we have a playdate with Sharon and Matilda."

Tony nearly rolls his eyes. He's had enough of hearing about Sharon Carter and her stupid Persian cat, Matilda. Who names a cat Matilda, anyway? "Oh, I'd hate to keep you from that barrel of laughs."

Steve opens his mouth to say something, but then just shakes his head and leaves, Tony scowling at him as he pretends not to stare at his butt.

Later, when Tony accuses Thor's cat of chewing up his wires, Thor asks Jarl, who apparently admits to it without any shame whatsoever. Thor laughs it off and tells him Tony can just rebuild what was lost, then takes his cat and goes off to who-knows-where, leaving Tony dissatisfied and wanting justice for the wrong.

So he shaves Jarl in retaliation, much to the cat's displeasure and Thor's amusement.

The next day, Steve asks Jarl if 'Uncle Tony is a big bully' and the cat meows, sounding unamused, which sends Thor into a fit of booming laughter.

"What did he say?" Tony demands, and Thor waves a hand dismissively.

"I am afraid it does not bear repeating, Stark. Jarl has a sharp tongue and a foul mouth."

Tony glares at the cat and storms off to his workshop, nearly stepping on the ferret as he does.

Steve looks at Thor. "So what did he say?"

Thor smiles and leans over to whisper in Steve's ear. Steve starts laughing, too, and Tony watches the exchange on the security cameras.

"Traitors," he mutters, and turns to fix the wiring while Snowball sleeps down at his feet.


End file.
